Mrs right a mindless behavior
by malikamoo
Summary: This is my official love story! i hope you guys enjoy it
1. I meet mindless behavior

~Mia's P.O.V~

It was Tuesday. I was at the mall. I just needed some alone time by myself. But then something made me really mad. I saw my Friend May…..with my BOYFRIEND! Ooh they were going to get it. I dropped my cup of coke in the trash can and walked over there. I swear I was going to murder both of them!

May: I'm having a great time Devin

Devin: I am too

Mia: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH MY BOYFRIEND MAY!

May: Oh…..Mia…I didn't know you were here.

Mia: YES I'M HERE NOW ANSER MY QUESTION! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU DOING WITH MY EX BOYFRIEND!

Devin: WHAT DO YOU MEAN EX?

Mia: YEAH RIGHT NOW YOU'RE MY EX BOYFRIEND!

Devin: lower your voice!

Mia: NO I AIN'T GONNA LOWER MY VOICE!...YOU KNOW WHAT! FUCK YOU DEVIN, FUCK YOU MAY! GO HAVE FUN WITH YO FUCKIN BOYFRIEND!

I tried to walk away but Devin grabbed my arm

Devin: Babe I'm sorry!

Mia: IM NOT YOUR BABE ANYMORE!

Devin: I….

Mia: I HATE YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!

My eyes started to tear up. But before they could come out I ran away

~Narrator's P.O.V~

Then May turned and looked at Devin furiously

May: YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD ANOTHER GIRLFRIEND! YOU KNOW WHAT? WE ARE THROUGH! AND YOU CAN TAKE YOUR NECKLACE BACK!

Devin: No May Wait!

She walked off leaving Devin just standing there with a necklace in his hands. Then he threw it on the ground and left it there.

.. ( picture of the necklace on my page)

~Mia's P.O.V~

I was running out of the mall. I ran all the way to the back of the mall. I could see Cheddar's from here. I got tired so I started to walk. The I saw a tour bus….then I thought to myself. Why would a tour bus be in the back of the mall?

Mia: What the?

I walked all around the tour bus. Then when I got to the other side I saw the words "Mindless Behavior" I swear I wanted to scream but I couldn't because I heard voices coming from the other side of the bus. I stopped walking scared to look. They were coming my way I tip toed and then when I got to the end of the bus, I fell in a puddle of water which cause a loud noise.

?: What the heck was that?

?: I don't know!

They around the bus and they saw me sitting there in the puddle with a frown on my face.

?: What's wrong with you shawty?

Mia: I just found out that I was being cheated on

Princeton: oh well…..i'm sorry. My name is Princeton and these are my friends Prodigy, Ray Ray, and Roc royal.

Roc: Sup

Ray: Hey

Prodigy: Hola

Mia: I'm Mia!

Princeton: You look like you need help

Mia: Yeah! I can see that!

He held out his hand and I grabbed it. He pulled me up then tried to give me a hug but I stopped him

Mia: You want to hug me while I am wet?

Princeton: It doesn't really matter! I can always change clothes.

Mia: True

I didn't want to hug him because I was wet but I did so I hugged him

Ray: So what are you doing in the back of the mall?

Mia: what is yall's tour bus doing behind the mall?

Ray: Touché

Prod: Do you need a ride home?

Mia: Yes I do

Roc: Lets go

We got into the bus and drove out of the grass. While we were on the bus the guys sang to me. Then we played some games and exchanged numbers. It took us 45 minutes to get to my house and when we got there. Princeton Kissed me on the cheek. That made my day.

~Mimi's P.O.V~

Me and the girls were at Mia's house waiting for her to get home. We were dancing to Mindless Behavior. (we really sucked badly!) then I saw lights and we all ran to the window. We saw the Mindless Behavior tour bus! Ahh! What is the Mindless Behavior tour bus doing outside her house! Then I saw Mia and Princeton get out and he kissed her! On the cheek! WTF! Then he walked her to the door. We all ran downstairs and opened the door!

Mia: oh Hey guys

Mimi: You….are with….Princeton from Mindless Behavior!

Princeton: yes she is

Summer: Where are the rest of them?

Mia: In the bus.

Shay: Let's go meet them and ew why are you all wet

Mia: Long story. I will explain it to you when they leave.

Shay: kay kay now let us go meet some mindless behavior!

We all ran to the tour bus. Then Princeton knocked on the door and told the guys to come out. I never knew it took 4 minutes to get to the door. But when they opened the door we all screamed. They walked off the bus and gave us hugs. When prodigy came over to hug us I could barely hug him because I was so excited. He just looked at me like there was something wrong with me.

Prod: Are you ok?

Mimi: Yes….I am….i am just really excited and this is my first time meeting you! I haven't got a chance to see you guys in concert and like I said I am really excited to see you guys and

He cut me off and kissed me and it felt like Heaven!

Mimi: …..That was a really nice way of getting me to shut up!

He laughed

Prod: Yeah. It really is

he gave me his number, then we said goodbye and ran into the house.

Mimi: Ahh! I'm so happy!

Shay: me too!

Mia's mom: Who was that

Summer: That was Mindless Behavior

Mia's Mom: Augh them boys

Mia: What's wrong with them?

Mia's mom: I just don't like them!

Shay: Well I don't know about you guys but I am going upstairs.

She ran upstairs then closed the door to the entertainment center.

Mia: Look mom, I know you don't like mindless behavior but we do and we are big fans and I don't want to hurt your feelings by saying this but you need to like them. There is nothing wrong with them they are just like any other teenager.

Mia's Mom: I understand….I will try and get used to having a whole bunch of girls in the house who like mindless behavior. Now I think you should go upstairs and make sure Shay isn't ruining anything.

Summer: true

Mimi: Leggo!

We all ran upstairs to the entertainment center. Then we opened the door and it was pitch black in there.

Mia: I could have sworn that Shay ran in here.

Summer: I know right!

~shay's P.O.V~

I was hiding behind the chair in the room. They turned on the light and started to look around.

Shay: BOO!

They all screamed and I busted out laughing!

Summer: that was not funny!

Shay: yes it was!

Mimi: You are just mean!

Shay: can't prove it!

Mimi: Yeah I can!

Shay: How?

Mimi: Remember in 3rd grade! We were all in the same class. It was lunch time and we were in the lunchroom. You had a cup of chocolate milk in one of your hands and then your tray in the other. Then someone made you spill you drink then you got mad. You found a seat and went to get another carton of chocolate milk. You came back with two of them one you were going to use and one for something else. I didn't know what you were going to use it for but I knew it was going to be pretty. You walked over to the person that made you spill your drink and then you dumped the chocolate milk all over her

She did have a point there.

~Mimi's P.O.V~

She is mean and she know it. She just doesn't want to admit it.

Shay: true.

Mimi: You know what we should just forget about this and play on the kinect.

Summer: I agree

Mia: Me too

Shay: Touché

We turned the game on and started playing Just Dance 3. But before Shay could even pick a song my phone buzzed, I walked over to my phone and picked it up. Then I screamed scaring the rest of the girls.


	2. Love birds! :

~Still Mimi's P.O.V~

I was talking to Prodigy. I couldn't control myself. He hugged me but I could barely him because I was so excited.

Prod: Are you ok?

Mimi: Yes…I am….I am just really excited and this is my first time meeting you! I haven't got a chance to see you guys in concert and like I said I am really excited to see you guys and

He cut me off and kissed me and if felt like Heaven!

Mimi: …..That was a really nice way of getting me to shut up

He laughed

Prod: Yeah it really is

I smiled. Before they left he gave me his number. Then we all said good bye to each other and me and the girls ran into the house.

Mimi: Ahh! I'm so happy!

Shay: Me too!

Mia's Mom: who was outside?

Summer: Mindless Behavior!

Shay's Mom: Ugh! Those boys.

These are our moms. Summer's mom isn't here because she is on tour with Beyonce for a couple of months.

( the moms are Nicki Minaj (Mia's Mom) Katy Perry (Summer's Mom) Shakira ( Shay's Mom) and Rihanna Mimi's Mom)

Summer: What's wrong with them?

Shay's Mom: nothing is wrong with them! I just don't like them

Mia's Mom: Me Neither!

Mimi's Mom: I do they are actually adorable.

Everybody quickly looked in her direction.

Mimi's Mom: What! It's true! Nothing is wrong with them! They are ok! They aren't that bad!

Mia's Mom: Whatever!

Shay: Well I am going upstairs!

Before she could even make it up 5 steps her mom called her

Shay's Mom: Shay!

Shay: Yes!

Summer: They have something to tell us

She walked down the stairs with a disappointed look on her face

Mia's Mom: You guys are gonna have to stay with me for a while

Mimi: Why?

Shay's Mom: Well because we have to go on tour!

Mia: Wait mom don't you have to go to?

Mia's Mom: Nope at least not now.

Shay: Can I go upstairs now!

Shay's Mom: Yes you can!

Shay: Yes

She ran upstairs as quickly as she could and ran into the media room. Then she slammed the door behind her.

Mia's Mom: You guys go and make sure she doesn't ruin anything.

Mia: Ok

We all ran upstairs to the media room and opened the door. When we did it was pitch black in there

Mia: I could have sworn that shay ran in here!

Summer: I know right!

~shay's P.O.V~

I was hiding behind the chair in the room. They turned on the light and started to look around.

Shay: BOO!

They all screamed and I busted out laughing!

Summer: That was not funny!

Shay: Yes it was!

Mimi: You ware just mean!

Shay: Cant Prove it!

Mimi: Yeah I can!

Shay: How?

Mimi: remember in 3rd grade! We were all in the same class. It was lunch time and we were in the lunchroom. You had a cup of Chocolate milk in one of your hands and then your tray in the other. Then someone made you spill your drink then you got mad! You found a seat and went to get another carton of Chocolate milk. You came back with two of them. One you were going to drink and the other one used for something else. I didn't know what you were going to use it for but I knew It wasn't going to be pretty. You walked over to the person that made you spill your drink and dumped the chocolate milk all over her!

She did have a point there.

~Mimi's P.O.V~

She is mean and she know it! She just doesn't want to admit it!

Shay: True

Mimi: You know what! We should just forget about this and play on the kinect!

Summer: I agree

Mia: Me too

Shay: Touché

We turned the game on and started playing Just Dance 3. But before Shay could even pick a song, my phone buzzed, I walked over to my phone and picked it up. Then I screamed scaring the rest of the girls.


	3. Chapter 3

~Flashback~

Mimi: You know what! We should just forget about this and play on the kinect!

Summer: I agree

Mia: Me too!

Shay: Touché

We turned the game on and started playing Just Dance 3. But before Shay could even pick a song, my phone buzzed, I walked over to my phone and picked it up. Then I screamed scaring the rest of the girls.

~end of flashback~

~Shay's P.O.V~

We were just about to play Just dance, but we all heard Mimi scream. We turned around as quickly as we could to see what was wrong.

Shay: What the heck!

Mia: What's wrong Mimi?

She turned with a phone in her hand and a really big smile on her face.

Mimi: I got a text

Summer: From who?

I walked over to her and took the phone. I looked at it and read the message then I looked at her.

Shay: NO WAY!

Mimi: YES WAY!

We both screamed!

Summer: Ok Ok I'm lost here!

Mia: Me too

Mimi: I got a text from Prodigy!

Summer: What does it say?

Summer and Mia ran over to us and we all huddled around Mimi and the phone.

Mimi: it says Hey Mimi! I know we just met and everything but, I really like you and I hope you like me too. I hope you answer back to this. Bye

Mia: Well send him an answer!

Mimi: Ok

She started writing a message and about 10 seconds she was done.

Shay: that was quick

Mimi: I'm a fast texter, typer, and writer!

Summer: well, while we are waiting for him to answer back let's play Just Dance!

Mia: KK!

We got on and started playing Party rock anthem by Lmfao. We played 7 more songs. We recorded one of them. The song is called Beautiful liar By Beyonce and Shakira. We turned off the games and got on youtube and posted the video on there then we went to Facebook and posted it on there. When we were done with that we went to our phones. I was in a conversation with prodigy and ray ray.

~PHONE CONVO~

P AND R: HEY

S: HEY

P: WYD?

S: NOTHING JUST FINISHED PLAYING JUST DANCE ON THE KINECT! WYD?

R: WE JUST ORDERED PIZZA! AND WE ABOUT TO WATCH THE GAME

S: OOH! WHO IS PLAYIN?

P: SAINTS VS. COWBOYS

(These are my family's favorite teams)

S: OH COOL! I AM WATCHING THAT! IT COMES ON NOW?

R: NO IT COMES ON AT 10

S: OK SO ONLY ONE HOUR LEFT

P: I FORGOT ITS 9 O CLOCK.

R: ITS FUNNY!

S: WHAT'S FUNNY?

R: ME AND PROD ARE TALKING TO EACH OTHER WHILE WE ARE IN THE SAME ROOM!

S: WOW

P: WHY BRING THAT UP?

R: IDK!

S: WELL I AM ABOUT TO GO MAKE ME SOMETHING TO EAT! TTYL

P: MESSAGE ME PRIVATLY! OK

S: OK PRODIGY! BYE RAY!

R: BYE SHAY!

P: OOH! YALLS NAMES RYHME!

S: OH NAWWWW!

R: LIKE I DIDN'T KNOW THAT!

P: WHAT! I'M JUST NOTICING THAT!

S: WHAT EVA! BYE YOU GUYS!

R AND P: BYE!

~end of phone convo~

I walked into the kitchen and made myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich then went to watch the game. The game lasted until 12. At the end I was mad because the Cowboys lost! Stupid cowboys! Why would you just let the saints run all the way! You let them get a touchdown! Then I noticed that I was the only one awake so I turned off the tv. I went into Mia's room to see if anyone was in there when I walked in there I didn't see anybody so I got into the bed and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

~Summer's P.O.V~

It was 10:00 and I was still asleep. I noticed that I was the only was awake so I decided to get up. I didn't want to but after I wake up I cant go back to sleep unless I am really tired and plus I was hungry so yeah. I walked downstairs and went to the kitchen. I made me some cereal then sat on the couch. Then I heard something from outside…it sounded like somebody I knew! I put my bowl of cereal on the table and walked up to the window. I looked outside to see Devin! If I let him inside the house I knew that Mia would freak out! So I went upstairs and woke her up.

Summer: (whispering) Mia….wake up!...i need to tell you something!

Mia: Hmm! What time is it?

Summer: it's 10 something and someone is at the door!

Mia: who is it?

Summer: Uhm…. I think I should tell you that downstairs.

She threw a pillow at me because she was mad! I don't really think she wants to get up! But she did anyway. She grabbed a cover and wrapped it around her. Then we walked down the stairs and sat on the couch

Mia: so who is at the door?

Summer: Devin

Mia: DEVIN!

Summer: Shhh! Do you want to wake up the other girls?

Mia: What is he doing here?

Summer: I don't know!

Mia: I'm not answering the door!

Summer: I will then

Mia: No!

Summer: You guys need to talk!

Mia: There is nothing we need to talk about!

Summer: too late! I am already at the door!

She groaned and sat on the couch. I opened the door and saw Devin just standing there.

Summer: Hi Devin!

Devin: Hi Summer! Is Mia here?

Summer: This is where she lives right?

Devin: Just….(sighs) can I come in

I saw Mia shaking her head.

Summer: Yes you can!

He walked in the house and I closed the door.

Shay: I'm going to leave you 2 alone. I'm just gonna be upstairs

I ran upstairs with a smile on my face. Then I ran into the room and shut the door.

~Mia's P.O.V~

I didn't really feel like talking to Devin. He is my past! I don't need to worry about him. But it was too late he was already sitting beside me.

Devin: Hey

He tried to give me hug but I moved away

Mia: What do you want?

Devin: Look Mia I am sorry for what I did! I was wrong and I really love you!

Mia: NO YOU DON'T! you like May not me! You can take back what you did!

Devin: But I lo-

I cut him off.

Mia: Listen! I don't want to hear your Bullshit. So will you just get the hell out of my mama's house!

Next thing I knew he started to chock me.

Devin: No you listen! I want you back! You are my girlfriend and you are going to be my girlfriend for ever! And you are gonna have to respect that.

Mia: De-S-sto-i-i-can't-brea-

He kept choking me for 5 minutes, all I knew was that I passed out. I felt hands on my waist. Then I felt somebody pick me up and place me somewhere. This day can't get any worse!

~Princeton's P.O.V~

We were going to Mia's house! we were all in the limo talking to each other

Princeton: Man I can't wait to see them!

Prod: Me neither!

Ray: I don't care about all of them! I just like Shay!

Roc: I like Summer!

Prod: I like Mimi

Princeton: I call Mia!

We started having a debate on which girl was prettier! Then after 15 minutes of that we finally got to the house.

Prod: Princeton, you sure this is the place?

Princeton: yes, I am sure!

I walked up to the door and rang the door bell. I heard multiple footsteps coming towards the door. Then I saw Mimi open up the door. I smiled

Mimi, Shay, Summer: HAII!

Ray: Hey guys!

Princeton: Can we come in?

Shay: Sure!

They moved out the way and we walked in.

Prod: Where can I put my jacket at?

Summer: In the closet over there!

She pointed over to the closet behind the couch.

Prod: thanks!

Summer: No problem.

I walked to the closet then opened it. I was looking for a hanger without something on it. I couldn't find one so I decided to look on the floor to see if any dropped. Then I saw a foot. I moved all of the clothes out the way to find Mia sitting there. She wasn't breathing at all!

Prod: Um guys! Come here!


	5. Chapter 5

~Flashback~

Ray: hey guys!

Princeton: Can we come in?

Shay: Sure!

They moved out the way and we walked in

Prod: where can I put my jacket?

Summer: In the closet over there!

She pointed over to the closet behind the couch

Prod: Thanks!

Summer: No problem!

I walked to the closet then opened it. I was looking for a hanger without something on it. I couldn't find one so I decided to look on the floor to see if any dropped. Then I saw a foot. I moved all of the clothes out the way to find Mia sitting there. She wasn't breathing at all!

Prod: Um guys! Come here!

~end of Flashback~

~Prodigy's P.O.V~

They all ran quickly over to me.

Shay: WHAT THE HECK!

Mimi: OH MY GOD!

Shay: Who did this!

That's when I saw Summer walk away. She was hiding something from us.

Prod: Summer…do you know who did this?

Summer: …..

Ray: Summer?

Summer: I…..I

Shay: Did you do this?

Summer: NO! I would never hurt Mia! She's my friend!

Mimi: Well then who did it!

Summer: It was….I can't.

Roc: why not?

Summer: Because….I…I just can't!

~Summer's P.O.V~

I didn't want to say it was Devin! I would feel ashamed! It's all my fault! Then Ray came over and put his hands on my shoulder.

Ray: Summer! Look me in the eye and tell me who did this and don't even think about lying!

I stared into Ray's eyes. I love his eyes! They are a brown color! I can't lie to him! I am in love with this boy and the thing least I want to do is lie to him! Tears started to fall out of my eyes, then I hugged him.

Summer: It was Devin….

Shay: IT WAS DEVIN!

Princeton: Ooh I swear if I ever meet him I am going to hurt him so badly!

Ray: Why would he do that? Who is he anyway?

Mimi: that's Mia's Ex-boyfriend

Prod: Oh…..

Summer: it's all my fault though…..

Ray: How? You didn't do anything wrong

Summer: Yes I did! I'm the one that let him in the house. I shouldn't have did that….I feel so ashamed.

Ray: You don't need to feel ashamed…..you didn't know he was going to do that.

Summer: You're right.

I realized I was still hugging ray ray. So I let go. Then I looked at him, there is something about ray ray that makes me feel right. Whenever I am around him I smile and that's what I did he smiled back.

Shay: Wait a second

Everybody turned around and looked at Shay. it was hard for Prodigy and Mimi to turn around because they were too busy hugging each other.

Prod: what?

Shay: Mia! She is asthmatic!

Roc: What?

Shay: It means she uses an Inhaler.

Summer: Right!

Mimi: She needs her Inhaler like right now!

Shay: Lets go get her Inhaler instead of sitting here saying she needs it!

The girls ran upstairs and started looking for Mia's inhaler. Then they came back down with her inhaler. They ran to the closet and picked Mia up. They stuck the inhaler and pushed the button on the bottom of it. Then all of a sudden Mia gasped for air.

Mia: What happened?

Summer: We will explain it later.

Prod: We need to tell you guys something. Well more like we have to ask you something.

Mimi: what Is it?

Princeton: Well we were thinking last night and we were wondering if you guys wanted to come on tour with us?


	6. Chapter 6

~flashback~

Prod: we need to tell you guys something. Well more like we have to ask you guys something.

Mimi: what is it?

Princeton: Well we were thinking last night and we were wondering if you guys wanted to come on tour with us?

~end of flashback~

~Princeton's P.O.V~

I could tell Mia wanted to go because she was smiling hard! She ran over to me and hugged me tightly.

Mia: I know I am going!

Shay: Mia! We have to ask first!

Mia: Oh yeah! Call your moms and I will call mine

They picked up their phones and started texting. Then after 15 minutes later they put their phones up.

Mia: So while (buzzes) huh? That was fast! That must be my mom!

She picked up the and then she smiled. Then she frowned

Princeton: What's Wrong?

Mia: Nothing is wrong. I am just disgusted!

Roc: Of what?

Mia: Read the text.

I grabbed the phone and started to read the text. Then my eyes got Big.

Princeton: WOAH!

Mimi: What?

Princeton: You don't want to know!

Roc: Give me that!

He snatched the phone from out of my hands and started to read the text out loud.

Roc: It says "Yes you can go. Just make sure you don't do the nasty because I don't want to raise no children"

Mimi: Ok! To change the subject, what time are we leaving?

Prod: You guy's parents said yes?

Shay, Mimi, and Summer: YES!

Ray: Then we are leaving tomorrow at 6

Summer: Awww! Why so early!

Roc: Because we have a lot to do tomorrow.

Prod: We have to go. It's 5:00 we need to go practice for the concert

Summer: See you guys later!

The boys: Peace!

They walked out the door and shut the door behind them.

~Mimi's P.O.V~

Shay: I'm going to sleep

Mimi: me 2

Mia: Me 3

Summer: But it's 5:00 why would you go to sleep so early?

Mia: Because I want to get as much sleep as I can!

Summer: I'm joining you guys since I don't want to be alone.

We all ran upstairs and walked into Mia's room. We walked back out with covers and pillows. Then we walked in the media room and turned on the tv and started playing our playlist of Mindless Behavior songs. Then we went to sleep.

~next morning~

I woke up at 3:00. I went to Mia's room and changed into some jogging pants and a shirt and put on my converses. i like to feel comfortable on my first day!Then I went to go brush my teeth. After that I woke up the rest of the girls and told them to get ready. I got hit by all the pillows they had. I hate when people double team me. It's not right! We they finally got up and we were in some jogging pants and sweat shirts.

Mimi: Ready!

Shay: Set!

Mia&Summer: Go!

We all ran downstairs and sat on the couch. while we were waiting for the boys we just started having a conversation.

Mimi: You know something

Shay: What?

Mimi: I am so happy that our parents said that we could go with them! This is trip is going to be so awesome! Especially since it's not just them that are going to be on tour

Mia: what do you mean?

Mimi: I mean there are going to be more superstars on the tour!

We all got up and started doing the happy dance. Then we sat back down.

Summer: Oh my gosh! I can't wait to see what other celebrities are going to be there!

Shay: I think (buzzing) hold on. Someone is calling me

She picked up her phone and answered it.

Shay: Hello…Oh Hey!...you're on your way?...ok….bye. they said they are about to pull up in 15 (beep beep) or make that 5 seconds. Lets go!

We grabbed all of our bags and walked out the door. I grabbed the keys and locked the door. Then I ran to the bus and got in. but then I tripped when I got to the 2nd step. I ended up scratching my ankle which really hurt.

Roc: You ok?

Shay: yeah

Ray: You sure? Because you look like you're about to cry

Shay: I'm fine!

Ray: Let me show you where to put your stuff.

He told me to go into his room and put my stuff above his bed. I love Ray Ray, he is so nice! I love his eyes! I just want to ask him out but I'm afraid he will say no. I will just have to wait for the right moment.

Ray: Can I ask you something shay?

Shay: Sure what is it?

He walked over to the door and closed it. Then he walked back over to me and put his hands on my waist.

Ray: Do you want to be my Girlfriend?

Well….I guess I don't have to ask him.

Shay:….


	7. Chapter 7

~flashback~

Ray: Shay

Shay: Yeah?

Ray: Can I ask you something?

Shay: Sure what is it?

He walked over to the door and closed it. Then he walked back over to me and put his hands on my waist.

Ray: Do you want to be my Girlfriend?

Well….I guess I don't have to ask him.

Shay:….

~end of flashback~

~Shay's P.O.V~

Shay: Uhm…I…..

Ray: you don't have to answer now! I mean you can tell me your answer later.

Shay: Uhm….ok. that will work because I need time to think about this.

Ray: Ok, I'm going to give you some time to think about.

Shay: ok

Ray: Take all the time you need.

He walked out the room and the door behind him…..this is going to take a lot of time to think of. Do I want to be his girlfriend or not? I mean, out of all the girls in the world why would he ask me? I'm nothing! I haven't had a boyfriend or a crush since the first grade. And that has been a while. I don't know what I'm going to do.

~Mia's P.O.V~

I saw Ray Ray walked out of the room looking all nervous.

Mia: Whats wrong ray?

Ray: Nothing.

Prod: Dude something is wrong.

Ray: it's your girl. I ask her to be my girlfriend and she is in the room looking depressed. I hate seeing girls sad and all confused and stuff like that. I can't stand when that happens.

Summer: I'm gonna go talk to her.

Mia: Yeah I am joining

Mimi: Don't forget me.

Me and the girls ran to the room that Shay was in. when I walked in I saw her on the bed crying into ray's pillow. I went over there and sat by her.

Mia: Are you ok?

Shay: Yes (sniff) I'm ok. I'm just not sure what to say. And why does he like me? Out of all the girls in the world why would he chose me?

Mimi: Because….your pretty, smart, funny, you are a great friend, and I think he just likes you for you.

Shay: I guess you're right. Then my answer is yes!

Summer: YAY! I'm going to go get Ray!

We all ran out the room.

I ran up to ray

Ray: What's wrong with you guys?

Mia: Go talk to Shay. She has something to tell you.

Ray: Um ok.

He got up and started walking towards the room. Then he looked back, we all motioned him to go!

~Ray's P.O.V~

I walked into the room with Shay in it. She got up with a big huge smile on her face.

Ray: Sooooo

Shay: Yes!

Ray: Yes!

Shay: Yes! I will be your girlfriend.

Ray: yay I'm happy now.

She walked over to the door and closed it. Then she walked back over to me and looked me in the eye.

Shay: Before I become your official Girlfriend you have to promise that you will love me always and you will never break my heart.

Ray: I promise that I will always love and I will never ever break your heart!

She smiled then kissed me.


	8. Chapter 8

~Shay's P.O.V~

When he kissed me it made me melt like butter. He loves me and that matters. He pulled me in to deepen the kiss.

Shay: Uhm…..Don't you think we are taking this way too far?

Ray: Hell No! I mean…..we don't have to if you don't want to.

I nodded my head. I trust Ray; I know he isn't going to hurt me. I removed his shirt without breaking the kiss. I felt his hands unclipping my bra. I took off my shirt so it would be easier for him. He laid me on the bed and took of my pants. He started to kiss my stomach leaving trails.

Shay: Go down.

He looked at me with a smile on his face. He pulled down my underwear then spread my legs and started to eat me out.

Shay: Augh!

~Ray's P.O.V~

Honestly, I didn't know what I was doing. I'm still a virgin but Shay like it. She pulled down my shorts and boxer leaving me naked. I was scared to d the big "it" because I did not want to hurt her. I looked at her then she nodded her head. I inserted into her and she moaned. I felt a little ball then I pushed through her eyes started to tear up.

Ray: We don't have to do this if you don't want to

Shay: No! just go on. Don't worry about me I will be fine.

I started to move back and forth

Shay: Augh Ray!

~Shay's P.O.V~

He was getting into it.

Shay: Go….faster!

He started going faster and faster. I am not used to this feeling. But I think I can get used to it sooner or later.

Shay: Augh! I…..can't…

I was now digging my nails into his skin. My hips bucked as I relaxed.

Shay: I'm sleepy now.

Ray: Go to sleep.

Shay: Love you.

Ray: Love you too.

I pulled myself out of her and pulled the cover over her. I got some basketball shorts and a T-shirt and put it on. Then I walked out the room. Nothing could ruin my mood now.

~Mia's P.O.V~

I saw Ray walk out the room with a smile on his face. Something happened while he was in there.

Prod: Where is Shay?

Ray: In the room sleep.

We all looked at each other and smiled. Then we looked back at him.

Ray: What?

Everybody but Ray: OOH!

Ray: I'm confused! What happened?

Mimi: We heard the moaning.

Mia: And screaming.

Princeton: And everything else.

Ray: wow you guys are hallucinating.

Summer: Whateva!

Mia: Why haven't we started moving yet?

Prod: Because we are waiting for 2 more people.

Mimi: We aren't going to pick them up?

Roc: Nope they are coming here.

Then all of a sudden somebody knocked on the door.

Prod: I will get it!

He ran up to the door and opened it. And guess who was at the door! Devin and May!

May: oh hi Prodigy! How are you?

Prod: I'm good!

Summer: Um Mia Isn't that Devin?

Mia: Yes it is!

Everybody looked over at me

Princeton: Um Mia was that who you were talking about when we first met you?

Mia: yes! Devin, May what are you doing here?

Devin: We were invited here! We are going on tour with you guys.

Summer: ohhh! So that would explain the extra room!

Mia: I don't even know why you guys would invite them here!

Devin: It was a mistake!

Mia: Then why were you dating her?

Devin: Her! That's just ridiculous!

May: Ridiculous Devin! I have been with you the whole time you were with her.

Then I saw Shay walking out of the room and she was not happy

Shay: Huh?

Everybody got up and look at Devin

May: And I'm Pregnant!

Mia: WHAT!

Princeton wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back.

Mia: You know what! I hate you! Why would you even want to go out with her! You Promised!

Devin: I know I promised! And I can still keep that promise if you just give me a second chance!

Mia: NO! I'm not giving you a second chance! I hate you!

My eyes started to tear up. But before they could come out I ran to my room and I slammed the door. How could my life end up like this?

I hope you guys like the chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to upload. The internet access here was being stupid. Tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

~May's P.O.V~

I felt ashamed. I never knew Devin had a girlfriend! I never even knew she was going to be here! I walked to the room that Mia was in.

May: Mia….

Mia: Go away!

May: No! We need to talk

Mia: There is nothing to talk about

May: Yes there is!

She got up and looked at me with a wtf look on her face.

Mia: what? What do you want to say?

May: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to that. I didn't even know he was your boyfriend!

Mia: Well now you know!

May: I'm just so so sorry! I miss being your friend! I miss calling and texting you every day. I miss us video chatting on Skype! I miss that! I want you to be my best friend again! I promise I will never ever! Do that again

~Mia's P.O.V~

I did miss having May as a friend. I mean I'm pretty sure she didn't mean too.

Mia: Ok…..

May: Really!

Mia: Yeah

May: So we are best friends now!

Mia: Yes we are.

May: YAY!

We hugged each other tight for 5 seconds then we let go.

Mia: Since we are friends now. Can I have your number because I got a new phone?

May: Sure

We exchanged numbers. Then we walked out of the room.

~Roc's P.O.V~

Me, the guys and the girls were in the front of the bus playing just dance. We were getting beat bad!

Mimi: HAHA! I bet you again Princeton!

Princeton: NO FAIR YOU CHEATED!

Roc: Dude! You shouldn't say that because you sound like a girl!


End file.
